delires lotr
by Elbereth5
Summary: délires français-anglais sur le seigneur des anneaux
1. Deeper underground

[Gandalf vs the balrog]  
  
[starts off with these radioactive, dark, spooky sounds]   
  
[synthesizers gradually build up to slow drawn out string section]   
  
Aooowww! [gets rockin right away]   
  
Yeah, you know this is gonna bring it down now   
  
It's gonna wreck it down, yeah   
  
Somethin's come to rock me   
  
and he can't keep his head   
  
I've never seen the Moria's city depths   
  
when my leg'ers still treads   
  
I know I'm still better off standin' in the shaddows   
  
far from balrogs with whips   
  
but now it's too late there's no escape   
  
from what he has done   
  
come on!   
  
We're goin' deeper underground   
  
there's too much panic in his mind   
  
We're goin' deeper underground   
  
there's too much panic in his mind   
  
We're goin' deeper underground   
  
well I got to go deeper   
  
got to go much deeeeepeeeer yeah   
  
[Gollum talking about frodo]  
  
ha, heh   
  
We're gonna wreck it down yeah   
  
stpdoooo ba-dudum daaw da daaw da da-daaw   
  
heah   
  
yeh, we gotta bring it down yah   
  
some people with black horses and crowns  
  
and an Eye full of hate   
  
take our treasure for destruction of everything   
  
that he tries to preserve   
  
Can som'body tell me why this old grey man  
  
only bet on this blurred   
  
wild hope who's gonna bite off more than he can chew   
  
and now it's too laaate  
  
he's goin' deeper underground, heah ooow   
  
there's too much panic in his mind   
  
he's goin' deeper underground   
  
there's too much panic in his mind   
  
he's goin' deeper underground   
  
there's too much panic in his mind   
  
[bridge (then gandalf fell)]   
  
[earlier sythesizers and drum beats]   
  
he's goin', he's goin', he's goin' deeper underground   
  
he's goin', he's goin', he's goin' deeper underground  
  
he's goin', he's goin', he's goin' deeper underground  
  
he's goin', he's goin', he's goin' deeper underground  
  
[Frodo]  
  
Somethin's come to rock me   
  
and I can't keep my head   
  
I've never seen the Mordor burning forges   
  
when my leg'ers still treads   
  
I know I'm still better off standin' in the shaddows   
  
far from wizards with rings   
  
but now it's too late there's no escape   
  
from what I must do now  
  
[kind of a heartbeat in the background of this bit]   
  
I'm goin' deeper underground   
  
there's too much panic on my path   
  
I'm goin' deeper underground   
  
[background] I'm goin'   
  
I'm goin'   
  
I'm goin'.......   
  
I'm goin' deeper underground   
  
I'm goin' deeper underground   
  
I'm goin' deeper underground   
  
got to go, got to go deeeeepeeer   
  
deeeeepeeer, deeeeepeeer, yeah   
  
I'm goin' deeper underground   
  
got to go deeeeepeeer   
  
deeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeee peeeeerrrrr   
  
gotta get down now   
  
[starts to fade]   
  
I'm gonna bring it down yah   
  
I'm gonna bring it down now   
  
I'm gonna bring it dooooowwwwwwn   
  
I'm goin' deeper underground [very faint]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Le Roi Anneau

GOLLUM  
  
C'est terrible, c'est affreux   
  
Quoi?   
  
Et ils se moquent de nous   
  
Qui?   
  
L'anneau s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux,   
  
Ils nous jettent tous les deux   
  
Oh!!   
  
Sous les diamants des étoiles   
  
Quel magique univers   
  
Mais dans cette si mystique atmosphère   
  
Ça sent mauvais dans l'air   
  
L'anneau brille sous les étoiles   
  
D'une étrange lumière   
  
La terre entière   
  
En guerre contre l'ennemi  
  
Vit un moment crucial   
  
GOLLUM  
  
Je voudrais lui dire "Mon trésor"   
  
Mais comment lui voler   
  
Sans trahir mes promesses  
  
Impossible, son ami me tuerait  
  
SAM  
  
Quel lourd secret cache-t-il   
  
Derrière tant de rancoeur   
  
Moi je sais qu'il est faux, fourbe et vil   
  
Que rien règne en son coeur   
  
L'anneau brille sous les étoiles   
  
D'une étrange lumière   
  
La terre entière   
  
En guerre contre l'ennemi  
  
Vit sa plus grande histoire   
  
L'anneau brille sous les étoiles   
  
Illuminant leurs yeux   
  
Sa lumière   
  
Eclaire à l'infini   
  
Un sublime espoir   
  
GOLLUM  
  
S'ils s'enfuient vers mordor ce soir   
  
Dans leur folle ronde   
  
Si notre ami nous dit au revoir   
  
Nous serons seuls au monde 


End file.
